After THE END
by Suki Yasutori
Summary: The search over, and Naraku defeated, the group seperates to start their normal lives alone. Kagome leaves the feudal era and returns to her home to start high school. Lucky her she got a sholarship. But this school seemed absolutely crazy! Hope I did ok!


_**After THE END**_

A/N: As I promised, another new story and this time it is not a Sasu/Kag! Anyway, I haven't decided what the pairing should be. I set up a poll in my profile and I hope you can help me decide who should be paired with Kagz. The poll will be open till at least chapter three or something. Well anyway, Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Anime/Manga

Summary: The search over, and Naraku defeated, the group separates to start their normal lives alone. Kagome leaves the feudal era and returns to her home to start high school. Lucky her she got a scholarship. But this school seemed absolutely crazy!

_**Prologue**_

One year. . .

One year since that day. . .

_**Flashback**_

_I stood in front of them. I looked at each of their faces with a forced smile on mine. Sadness washed over me at the thought of never seeing them again._

_The battle finally over, there has been no point to stay together and fight any longer. It's not that we don't care about each other anymore. It's just that it was time to move on and live our own lives, them in their time and mine in my time._

_Sango and Miroku stood with an arm around each other. Sango was holding back tears as Miroku tightened his hold around her waist. I ran and gave her a long, tight hug with tears also in my eyes._

"_Good luck with your family. I'll miss you two so much." I said as I pulled away and looked at the both of them. I gave the pervert a hug as well, and surprisingly he didn't try to grope me. I walked away from the two and towards the little kit I think of as a son._

"_Shippo, be a good little fox alright?" I said to him as I gave him a hug too. He didn't hold back the river of tears. It clearly streamed down his face. I kissed his cheek and turned to the last person in our little group._

"_Inuyasha," I loved him, I still do, but not as I did before. I let go. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay here forever, so I moved on. I looked to him as an older brother now. "I will miss you too." I told him. His bangs covered his eyes and stood there stiff as a board. I walked to him and was about to give him a hug when he beat me to the punch. I returned it wholeheartedly._

"_Do you really have to go?" he asked quietly. My eyes widened then softened. I nodded on his chest._

"_I have to. I don't have long here anyway. The jewel gave me a time limit." I grabbed the jewel around my neck. He let me go, though reluctantly, and looked at me with a forced smile on his face as well._

_I returned it and walked over to the well. Before I jumped, I looked back once more and smiled at them one last time. I waved, then jumped one last time._

_The light that took me home swallowed me and soon I found myself standing in my shrines well house. That was when the dam broke and I bawled my eyes out on the floor on the dry well._

_**End Flashback**_

It has been a year since then. Now I stand here in front of the very well that has caused me great happiness as well as great sadness, bringing me to my new found friends then stripping me away from them. But I can't blame that well for it. I have the jewel to do that.

I never took it off since then. No matter what, it has stayed on my neck. I thanked it and cursed it. My eyes stayed dry. It ran out of tears from all the crying I have done in the past. I walked away from the well house and headed over to the Goshinboku. This tree was where I found him. I smiled as I found the hole the arrow made as it connected Inuyasha to the tree about 550 years ago.

In the midst of my reminiscing, I heard my mother calling.

"Kagome! Your letter is here."

I sighed as I remembered.

It took a while but I was able to get back to school without any problems. I was closed to becoming a total emo. Wearing black with my uniform and being close to cutting myself to distract me from my depression, to which my mom put a stop to.

Since then, I buried myself in my studies, not bothering to go out anywhere. I got good grades all throughout my middle school time and soon, my teachers considered scholarships to different schools. I applied to all of them since I needed some distractions, and apparently one already sent a reply back to me.

I walked to the house all the while thinking which school I applied to replied.

"Hi momma." I said when I entered the kitchen. "Where's the letter?"

My mom pointed to the stove and I picked up the letter. I noticed it was already opened. I looked to her. She just shrugged.

"I was curious." Was all she said. I sighed quietly and pulled the letter out. The first thing I searched for was the name of the school. I found it.

"Ouran High."

A/N: Well this is my first time trying out this type of crossover. Oh well. I hope I did ok and please remember to vote and review!

Untill next time!

Ja ne!


End file.
